Perfusion imaging may be used to gain clues on blood perfusion in soft tissue.
Currently, perfusion imaging is used mainly for purely diagnostic purposes where the imaging is achieved by a fast rotating CT system mounted in a closed gantry. Tomographic reconstruction methods are repeatedly applied to projections acquired in a series of fast rotations of the CT scanner's imaging module.
Knowledge on blood perfusion may also be useful in an interventional setting rather than a purely diagnostic, for example in planning support for neurological interventions.
A method for imaging blood perfusion is described in WO 2009/040742 where perfusion is mapped globally across large areas.
However, tomographic dynamic perfusion imaging methods for slowly rotating interventional imaging systems (for example of the C-arm type) where spatial resolution is substantially preserved are currently not available.